I Want to Remember You
by Discord1
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kagome falls and hits her head on a rock, losing her memory. Including the memory of a certain dog-eared demon. What will Inu-Yasha do to get her to remember him? And what will the plotting Miroku do to get the two of them together?
1. A Memory Mishap

I Want to Remember You  
By: Discord  
  
A/N: I know the whole "Kagome-lost-her-memory-and-doesn't-remember-InuYasha" thing has been done a million times over but I decided to put my spin on it. This is pure Inu-Yasha/Kagome fluff so please enjoy!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1 - A Memory Mishap  
  
Kagome struggled over the rocky, uneven ground, trying to keep her balance. She was lagging behind her friends and called for them to wait up.  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped and turning towards her, rolled his eyes. "Can't you keep up at all wench?"  
  
"What am I supposed to do?!" She shot back indignantly. "I don't want to fall in any of the deep crevices and some of these big rocks aren't that sturdy when I stand on them!" Kagome eyed the hilly terrain under her feet warily and carefully stepped onto a medium-sized boulder. The short-cut through the mountain pass had been Inu-Yasha's idea and seemed to be a treacherous route even from the beginning. Now, all Kagome wanted to do was turn around and get the hell out of there without breaking her neck.  
  
"Oh, would you cut it out with the excuses! It's that backpack of yours that's really slowing you down!" Inu-Yasha pointed to the overstuffed bag on Kagome's shoulders and shook his head. "I *told* you to leave it back in your world."  
  
"Would you stop harping on me about it?! I'm sick of you always saying it's too heavy for me." Kagome growled in irritation and Inu-Yasha matched it with a snarl of his own.  
  
"You know I'm right. Now get over here." He nimbly leapt over the numerous rocks until he landed beside her. "Give the damned bag to me, I'll carry it."  
  
Kagome frowned and backed up. "No, I'm not a weakling, I can do it myself!"  
  
"Quit being so stubborn!" He reached for the pack and she batted his hand to the side.   
  
"I said no!" Kagome was adamant. She took a few more steps away from the hanyou and found herself on the edge of the boulder.  
  
"I'm just trying to help you, fool!" Inu-Yasha didn't notice the girl's proximity to one of the crevices and leaned towards her.  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared over at the man in front of her. "Well knock it off, you're not trying very hard."   
  
Inu-Yasha swore and threw his arms up. "Damn it woman!!" He growled and in one swift motion, swiped the backpack from her shoulders. "I'm done playing this game with you. Now come on." Inu-Yasha turned and hoisted the bag to his frame, starting to leave.  
  
Kagome balled her hands into fists and kicked a nearby stone in frustration. "You jerk! The only reason I'm going slow is because this route is too dangerous!" The girl kicked at another stone, and another and as she went for one last one, her foot slipped and she suddenly lost her balance.   
  
"I-Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried out and waved her arms out at her sides, trying to keep herself upright. The hanyou looked back in disinterest, but his expression quickly changed to one of horror as she began to fall. Kagome tumbled from view and before Inu-Yasha could catch her, the girl's head hit a neighboring rock and she landed in one of the dark fissures she had feared she'd get stuck in.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inu-Yasha jumped down in after her and the rest of their friend's rushed over.  
  
"What happened?" Sango asked, getting to her knees and peering down at them.  
  
"Is she all right?" Miroku raced up behind Sango and joined Inu-Yasha in the mini chasm. The monk put his hand just above Kagome's mouth and felt her slow breathing.  
  
"She's been knocked unconscious," he determined and Shippo wailed next to Sango.  
  
"Is Kagome gonna die?!" The kitsune cub sobbed out and Miroku shook his head.  
  
"No, she'll be fine, it was just a little accident," he turned to Inu-Yasha. "But we really should get her out of here. Will you do the honors?"  
  
The hanyou's face was ashen and he nodded absently. Gently he scooped the limp girl into his arms and cradled her against his chest.  
  
"We'll make a campsite and stay the night." Miroku decided and the entourage followed, all casting quick, worried glances in Kagome's direction.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She could feel something cool on her forehead and as Kagome fluttered her eyes open, a face slowly appeared in her hazy vision. It was a man with long white hair and amber eyes and he was looking down at her with such an expression of concern that she almost felt sorry for him.  
  
"Hello," she said in a soft voice and Inu-Yasha gave a rare half-smile.  
  
"Hey," he lifted the compress from her forehead and pushed her bangs back with his hand. "How're you feeling?"  
  
"A bit dizzy," she said truthfully.  
  
"Well don't worry, the monk says you'll be okay, you just need rest." The man frowned slightly and took up her hand in his own. "Listen Kagome.... I just wanted to say that... I-I'm really sorry about what happened.... I never should have taken that short-cut in the first place...... and I shouldn't have been so hard on you........"   
  
She blinked for a moment and drew a blank at the name.   
  
"Kagome? Who's Kagome?" The girl gave him a confused look and the man at her side froze.  
  
"What?" Inu-Yasha gazed at her in shock and at that moment Miroku came strolling over, smiling.  
  
"How goes everything Inu-Yasha? Is our Kagome feeling better?" The monk sat down next to the girl and patted her side gently. She stared at the foreign man in bewilderment and frowned.  
  
"Who's Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked in a lost tone. "And who're you? Do I know you two?"  
  
Inu-Yasha felt a lump grow in his throat and caught the surprise on Miroku's face.  
  
"Come again?" The monk asked, tilting his head to hear her better.  
  
"My name's not Kagome," the girl shook her head. "And I've never seen either of you before in my life."  
  
Miroku's eyes widened. "What?! You saw us both about an hour ago!"  
  
"Really....?" Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment and then her mouth formed down in an 'O'. "I-I don't remember that at all."  
  
Inu-Yasha sputtered in disbelief. "What's wrong with her?!" Open fear was plainly in his voice and he did nothing to hide it.  
  
"Maybe she hit her head harder then we thought." Miroku examined the bruise on Kagome's forehead and bit his lip as he saw her wince. "Perhaps something is out of place in her mind," he whispered. "It might have happened when she fell," he leaned close to the hanyou beside him but Kagome overheard anyway.  
  
"Fell? Who fell? I did?" She put a hand on her chest and looked at Miroku for an answer.  
  
"Yes you did," he nodded. "And not only did you hit your head, but you also twisted your ankle pretty badly." The monk pointed to her right leg and Kagome saw a large purple bruise coloring the bone just above her foot.  
  
"Goodness!" Kagome tried to sit up but the white-haired man put his hands on her chest and gently eased her back down.  
  
"Right now you need to rest." Inu-Yasha looked at her sternly, but Kagome got the distinct impression that he was trying to cover up a great amount of worry for her with the expression.  
  
"Was anyone else hurt?" Kagome let her gaze roam around her surroundings and saw only one other person, a woman, sitting by a fire holding a small fox-like creature in her lap. The girl stared at the little thing in interest until its eyes met hers and it let out a great squeal of delight.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!" The fox-thing leapt out of the woman's lap and raced towards her with joy. "You're awake!" It cried, jumping onto her chest with an exuberant bound and Kagome couldn't help but smile. It seemed so happy to see her.  
  
"Hello there lit--" Kagome was taken aback as the creature bent down and hugged her neck fiercely. She could feel a wetness under her chin and realized the thing was crying.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay Kagome," the fox said in a muffled voice. "I was so worried about you."  
  
Kagome looked up at the white-haired man for guidance and noticed for the first time the two dog-like ears atop his head.   
  
Her mouth dropped open in surprise and inside, her thoughts spun. What's going on?! A talking fox that treats me almost like it's mother and a man with dog-ears? Where the hell *am* I?  
  
Carefully Kagome extracted the creature from her neck and set it down on the ground. She moved to sit up again and Miroku and Inu-Yasha both put their hands on her shoulders to stop her. This time though, Kagome wasn't swayed and she gave them both an angry glare.   
  
"I want some answers!" She raised her voice and pushed their arms away. "Where am I?" Kagome brought a hand to circle around the campsite. "Who *are* you?" She directed the comment at Inu-Yasha and Miroku. "And what is that?!" Kagome pointed to the bushy-tailed kitsune cub and Shippo's mouth dropped down in hurt.  
  
Miroku's eyes narrowed and his voice took on a dark tone. "I think we have a problem....."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Kagome's lost all her memory?!" Inu-Yasha balked at the idea and looked over at the girl sitting appeased for the moment, against the large trunk of a tree.   
  
"I think so. It would explain her strange behavior and why she can't seem to remember us." Miroku was still thinking over the bruise on Kagome's forehead. "It must've happened when she hit her head."  
  
Inu-Yasha's face fell and his ears drooped. "Then it's my fault," he whispered and the monk frowned.  
  
"It was an accident, Kagome slipped. You had nothing to do with it." Miroku watched the crestfallen hanyou and sighed. "Don't beat yourself up about this, there might be a way for her to get her memory back."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"I'm not sure how much it'll help if we just do things like normal. But if one of us stays in constant contact with her all the time, she'll have to start making some associations."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded. He'd do anything to get Kagome to remember him.  
  
Miroku gave a thin smile. "All right, I'll go tell Sango and Shippo about the situation and you go break it to Kagome."  
  
"Well, what do I say to her?" Inu-Yasha stared over at the girl again and couldn't help thinking that she looked like a stranger.  
  
"Tell her about our quest for the Shikon shards, explain about how we're all her friends.... that kind of stuff." Miroku got a gleam in his eye. "You could even talk about how you and her were lovers--"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes bugged out. "You perverted cretin!"  
  
The monk laughed and clapped his friend on the back. "Get creative."  
  
Inu-Yasha swiped at the other man and growled low in his throat. Dodging the blow, Miroku only laughed harder.  
  
"All right, time to get to it," the human said in a serious voice and Inu-Yasha grumbled something about getting him in his sleep.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kagome heard someone approach and turned. Her blue-gray eyes met a pair of amber ones and she felt a flutter go through her chest. Though unexpected, she seemed to remember a time when it had happened before. Maybe I really do know this guy, she thought.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat down next to her and cleared his throat, searching for where to begin.  
  
"Kagome I.....we all really care about you," the hanyou swept his hand back to encompass the three other people sitting over by the fire. "And we're you're friends."  
  
"What's your name...Inu-Yasha is it?" Kagome asked. She noticed a flit of pain cross the man's face and realized it hurt him that she didn't remember who he was.  
  
"Yes, and yours is Kagome. Miroku thinks that when you fell you must have hit your head just right and lost your memory. So we're going to try and get it back for you."  
  
"Really?" Kagome smiled. "Already you sound like good friends, I must've been very lucky." She looked to the trio at the fire and her smile grew. "Were we all really close?"  
  
"Uh...." Inu-Yasha thought about his daily fights with her, Miroku and Shippo and felt chagrined. "Yeah.... mostly."  
  
"I'm glad." Kagome leaned over and took his hand. Inu-Yasha's face flamed red as her small fingers gave his palm a squeeze and before he could think about it, he squeezed back.  
  
"You seem really nice," she said with another smile. "I'll try hard to remember you."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Night had settled in and Inu-Yasha walked up to the fire, preparing to bank it so it would last until morning. Though the sun had set below the horizon, he could still make out Miroku talking in hushed tones to Kagome a little ways away. The girl looked over at him and Inu-Yasha wondered what kind of things the monk was telling her.   
  
Sango was already on her pallet for the night and Shippo lay curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag, snoozing peacefully. The hanyou was about to climb a tree and join them in slumber when Miroku walked up to him with a smug expression on his face.  
  
"Kagome needs some help getting up, she can't stand on her own with her hurt ankle. I told her you'd be right over to give her a hand."   
  
"If you were there why didn't you help her?" Inu-Yasha asked, wondering what the human was up to.  
  
"Remember how I said one of us would have to stay in constant contact with her for her memory to return?" Inu-Yasha nodded.  
  
"Well you're that one." Miroku smiled. "And just now I was telling her a few things about you."  
  
The monk looked extremely pleased with himself and Inu-Yasha glared at him.  
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"Let's just say that after tonight you'll be thanking me." Giving a little wave, Miroku high-tailed it to his own pallet and left Inu-Yasha to go get Kagome from her spot against the tree.  
  
I swear, I'll kill that man if he told Kagome something about me being perverted like him, he thought angrily.  
  
Inu-Yasha could see the girl's form through the growing darkness and as he approached she gazed at him with an expression he couldn't quite identify.  
  
"Uh... Miroku told me you needed some help?" He asked, unsure of what else to say.  
  
"Yeah, just a little. It's cause of my ankle," Kagome sat against the tree, looking apologetic.  
  
"Okay well, let me just give you a hand." Inu-Yasha leaned down and put one arm around her back and the other under her. As he lifted her up off the ground he felt her hands slide behind his neck to hold on and Inu-Yasha reddened slightly. Kagome felt light and vulnerable in his arms and the hanyou had a hard time telling himself to put her down.  
  
"Here you go." Inu-Yasha set her feet on the ground but couldn't seem to move his hands from her waist. He hadn't ever held Kagome like this and he didn't want to have to let her go.  
  
"Um.... Inu-Yasha?" Kagome let her arms fall from around his neck and he got the hint. Inu-Yasha immediately let go of her and blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry I don't know what came over m--"  
  
"Actually I just wanted to say that Miroku told me everything," she smiled warmly. "You don't have to hide the truth for my benefit anymore."  
  
"Eh?" Inu-Yasha tilted his head and Kagome giggled.  
  
"You can stop the act, he told me about.... us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome nodded. "You'll have to let me adjust though, okay. It's going to be a little weird for me at first. I mean, I could tell there was something you weren't telling me but I had no idea it was that we were in love."  
  
"In love!?!" Inu-Yasha's mouth dropped open and Kagome smiled again.  
  
"It was so thoughtful of you to try and keep it from me. Miroku said you hadn't wanted to burden me with so much all at once," she rested her head against his chest and Inu-Yasha stood speechless.  
  
"Yes, that's Inu-Yasha, always thinking about your welfare." Miroku appeared through the darkness and strode over to the two of them.   
  
"Monk...." Inu-Yasha found his voice and narrowed his eyes at the human. "Why did you tell her this?"   
  
"Because it's true, isn't it?" Miroku looked at the hanyou knowingly and Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"And do you think that I would not have told her myself one day?"  
  
"Perhaps, but she needs to hear it now. You must remain by her side at all times so that her memory will return." Miroku crossed his arms and smiled over at Kagome.  
  
"You're right sir monk, he will try and deny it." The girl looked up at Inu-Yasha and he saw gratitude plainly on her face. "You are so good to care so much for my wellbeing," she said softly, almost so he couldn't hear it.  
  
"Well what are you two still doing up, it's time for bed." Miroku said lightheartedly.  
  
"I could say the same for you," Inu-Yasha hissed and the monk laughed.  
  
"Had to make sure you two were on the same page." He winked at Kagome and Inu-Yasha had the distinct feeling he wasn't even on the same *book* as them.  
  
"All right, go and get some sleep," Miroku said and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, can I have some help getting on your back?"  
  
"What?" The hanyou looked at the girl in confusion and missed the twinkle in Miroku's eye. "Why?"  
  
"Well so we can get up into this tree. I'm pretty tired and sleep sounds perfect right about now." Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes to enunciate her point  
  
"Since when have you slept in a tree?"   
  
"Well, Miroku said we always sleep in a tree together." Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha and saw utter surprise on his face. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, you bet there is!" Inu-Yasha gave Miroku a death look.   
Kagome caught the look and misread Inu-Yasha' disgust towards the monk. She thought it was for her.   
  
"Oh... I see," her face fell. "You don't want me to. I guess since I lost my memory I'm not the woman you loved anymore," she said, disheartened. "I-I understand...."  
  
"No! That's not it! Of course I want you to...." Inu-Yasha blushed. "I just don't know if you really want to sleep in a tree with me. I'm a stranger to you after all."   
  
"But we're already getting to know each other and Miroku says that if we just do things like normal, than I'll begin to remember things."  
  
Before Inu-Yasha could think twice he had hoisted her to his shoulders. "Well then, I guess we're going up." He swallowed down a nervous lump in his throat and saw the monk turn to leave. Miroku waved goodbye to both of them and then walked back to the campsite, whistling to himself.  
  
Digging his claws into the trunk Inu-Yasha quickly scaled up through the tree's branches, trying not to think about the warm girl on his back or about where she was sleeping for the night. He stopped when he came to a sturdy branch that would hold both of them.   
  
Inu-Yasha set Kagome down and then sat next to her. Taking off the top of his red kimono he wrapped Kagome in it and before he could say another word, the girl had crawled into his lap. Inu-Yasha's heart was racing as she leaned her head against his chest and rested her arms against his waist.   
  
"Goodnight Inu-Yasha," Kagome whispered.   
  
"G-Goodnight."  
  
He watched as she closed her eyes and soon her breath evened out. When Inu-Yasha was sure she was asleep he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head atop hers. After a few minutes, his chest rose and fell with hers and their hearts beat at the same rhythm. As one. 


	2. Some Tumbling Fun

A/N: Sorry for the brevity of this chapter, I just found a good place to stop. Thanks to everyone for being so patient with this next part and I hope it's as well received as the first ^_^.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 2 - Some Tumbling Fun  
  
Morning sunlight streamed in through the branches and for a moment Kagome didn't know where she was. Then she felt the warmth beside her and looked up to see a still sleeping Inu-Yasha. The lines of worry that had been on his face yesterday were all smoothed out and he looked young and innocent. His arms were around her and Kagome smiled, thinking that maybe she could see why she'd been in love with him.  
  
Inu-Yasha's right ear twitched as a breeze blew up and Kagome had an urge to reach out and pet it. Tentatively she lifted her hand and gave the ear a little stroke. It was soft to the touch and without realizing it, Kagome began rubbing it. The action seemed incredibly familiar to her and as Inu-Yasha woke up and opened his eyes, the girl had a memory.  
  
"I've done this before...." Her voice trailed off. "You were bound to a tree.... with an arrow in your chest. It was.... the first time.... I ever saw you."  
  
Inu-Yasha was watching her intently and nodded. "You told me about that later, after you freed me."  
  
Kagome smiled and gave his ear one last pet. "You see, I'm already remembering!"  
  
Pleased with herself and glad to see Inu-Yasha awake, she leaned closer and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning,"  
  
Inu-Yasha's whole face was red when she pulled away and he looked up into the tree's canopy, trying to find a semblance of composure.  
  
Kagome saw his embarrassment and bit her lip in doubt. "Did I do something wrong?"   
  
Inu-Yasha looked down at her and shook his head. "N-No, it's just.... just that I--"  
  
"Oh... you don't want me to kiss you when you're not sure if you love me anymore?" She asked, finishing what she thought he wanted to say.  
  
"No!!! Don't try to complete my sentences for me woman! You did that last night and that's not what I meant at all!" Inu-Yasha tightened his hold around her and before he had time to think, the hanyou leaned over and kissed her full in the mouth. His head spun as he tasted her lips for the first time and he closed his eyes, savoring the moment. After a few seconds Inu-Yasha broke off and looked over at her sheepishly.  
  
"That's what I meant to say," he said softly, and was rewarded with Kagome's smile.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Are you sure Kagome? I don't think your ankle will be up to it yet. It's only had one night of rest." Inu-Yasha held the girl in his arms and looked at the ground under his feet warily.   
  
"Well, I won't know until I try." Kagome shrugged. "Might as well see if I can do it now. I'll have to stand sometime."  
  
The man nodded and gently set her down, keeping one hand on her hip just in case. For a tentative moment, Inu-Yasha saw Kagome grimace in pain as she put her weight down and he quickly brought his other hand up to her side.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, steadying her.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said in a strong voice, biting her lip at the pain. "Don't worry," she smiled and reluctantly the hanyou let one of his hands fall.  
  
Kagome looked down at his arm still around her and gave him a mock look of exasperation. "Inu-Yasha, how can I tell when I'm standing if you're still supporting me. Let go of me darling."  
  
Inu-Yasha's face flushed with surprise and pleasure at the endearing term and he released her completely, taking a step back.  
  
Kagome steadied herself and straightened, fighting to keep the pain from her face.  
  
"Look, I'm doing it, I'm standing!!" She exclaimed happily and Inu-Yasha smiled.  
  
"That's great, and now I think that's enough strain on your ankle for one day," he moved to pick her up again but the girl shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm just getting started. Now let's see if I can walk. You stand over there," she pointed to a clump of trees a few feet away. "And I'll walk towards you." Kagome gave him a determined look and it was Inu-Yasha's turn to shake his head.  
  
"You said you were just going to see if you could stand," he frowned. "We don't want to put unnecessary strain on your ankle, remember? Miroku said it might cause permanent damage."  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Oh, it's not like the man's a doctor. Just one try, okay?" Her question came out more like a statement and Inu-Yasha couldn't help but sigh good-naturedly.  
  
"You haven't changed at all, despite your memories. You're still my same stubborn Kagome," he said softly with acceptance, and a hint of shyness at the word "my".  
  
The girl blushed and put a hand against his chest. "Well I'm taking that as a compliment," she looked up into the hanyou's amber eyes and saw the love he tried so hard to hide, pooling just below the surface. Kagome felt her heart start to race and she could hear it's beating in her ears.  
  
"A-Alright, go on over there you," she waved him away, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"Yeah, I better," Inu-Yasha nodded, stepping away from her. The girl's gentle touch left him with thoughts better left unsaid and Inu-Yasha didn't think he had ever blushed so much in his life.  
  
He turned and walked to the clump of trees, conscious of Kagome's gaze on his back. He straightened without realizing it and wondered if he measured up in her eyes.  
  
"Okay," Kagome took a small step forward. "Here I come." Hesitantly, she began to make her way across the field, favoring her ankle greatly.  
  
Inu-Yasha held his arms out; ready for her to touch them and Kagome smiled as she drew closer.  
  
"See I told you. I knew I could do it!" In her triumph, Kagome didn't notice a nasty pothole a few paces ahead and she continued talking, feeling very confident.   
  
Mid-sentence her foot found the depression and Kagome yelped in surprise as her injured ankle gave way. Inu-Yasha saw her stumble and was a blur of moment as he rushed forward. Kagome fell face first into the hanyou and caught off balance, they both tumbled to the ground.  
  
When the dust settled Kagome was on top of Inu-Yasha, clutching at his red kimono. She peeked her eyes open and met the intense amber gaze of the man under her. He wiped a smudge of dirt from her cheek and smiled.  
  
"Walking huh?"  
  
Kagome grinned. "Yep. Did you see me?"  
  
"Kinda hard to miss you, especially your finale." Inu-Yasha's warm voice was filled with amusement and Kagome's smile grew.  
  
"I'm taking that as another compliment," she said playfully, brushing some hair from his eyes. Leaning down, Kagome touched her forehead with his and kissed him squarely on the nose, smiling as a blush crept to his cheeks.  
  
"You always make me do that woman," Inu-Yasha said, trying to wipe the red from his face. Kagome smiled again and nodded, pleased with herself.  
  
"Better get used to it,"  
  
"Think I have the same power over you?" he wondered aloud, staring up at her mischievously. "How about I find out?"  
  
Inu-Yasha leaned forward and was just about to kiss her when a loud rustle came from a bush nearby and two figures tumbled out, arguing.  
  
"How can we bet if he gives her tongue, when we won't even be able to see it?" Shippo yelled and Miroku, aware that they were now in view, clamped a hand over the kitsune cub's mouth.  
  
"Heh, heh.... we were just passing through," the man smiled and began edging away.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat up and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"You have five seconds to run monk..." 


	3. The Truth

A/N: Here's the conclusion to my little fic, hope y'all like it ^_^  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 3 - The Truth  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't know what had made him stop at the field of bright yellow flowers, but the thought of surprising Kagome with a few was enough to spur his feet forward. It had been five days since the girl had fallen and forgotten everything, and though her ankle was doing better, the same could not be said for her still clouded memory. She still thought she and the hanyou had been in love before her accident and Inu-Yasha's conscience was weighing him down heavily.  
  
"I have to tell her the truth," he whispered aloud. "She needs to know that she was never in love with me," he closed his eyes, fighting back the pain of those words. He wished that she were, more than anything, he wanted his life to be like the last few days had been with her. It was as if the prayers he never knew he uttered had been answered.  
  
Inu-Yasha approached a cluster of flowers hesitantly, looking around to make sure he was alone. He bent to pluck a few and straightened quickly, holding them close to his chest. The frail petals were a bright, vibrant yellow and Inu-Yasha smiled down at them.  
  
"Kagome will like you," he said pleased with himself, and didn't notice the shape step out from the woods.  
  
"She'll like what Inu-Yasha?" Miroku grinned and quickly walked over, peering into the hanyou's cupped hands. His eyes shone with delight at the flowers and his smile grew. "I knew this plan of mine would work but I must say, the results are more than I could have hoped for. The mighty Inu-Yasha, picking buttercups." The monk chuckled to himself and Inu-Yasha scowled.  
  
"Didn't I teach you a lesson the other day?"   
  
Miroku shrugged. "I can live through a few bruises."  
  
"Well, how about this time I break something?" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"You take things too seriously," Miroku waved his hand dismissively and smiled again. "Do you think I'm going to rush to the nearest village and start telling everyone that you've been collecting flowers? Am I really that kind of man?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, maybe I am but--"   
  
"But nothing monk. What I do with my time is none of your business and if I have to beat you into silence, I will." Inu-Yasha took a menacing step forward and Miroku's smile faded.  
  
"What if I just tell Sango and Shippo?"  
  
"You're a dead man!" Inu-Yasha lunged for the monk, crushing the flowers as he balled his hands into fists.  
  
"Be reasonable! You can't blame someone for wanting to share!" Miroku turned around and ran into the trees, an angry Inu-Yasha right behind him.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kagome could hear the hanyou before she saw him. The forest echoed with snarled curses and the girl couldn't help but laugh as the colorful language reached the line of trees and burst out into the open. Inu-Yasha stood with heaving shoulders looking cheated and Miroku gave a jaunty smile at his side.  
  
"What's wrong Inu-Yasha? Getting slow?" The monk stuck out his tongue and took off again, winking back at the winded hanyou.  
  
Inu-Yasha growled in frustration and was just about to follow when he saw Kagome, laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?!" he muttered, forgetting the monk instantly and making his way towards her.  
  
"You," she gave him an amused smile and grabbed at his robes, pulling him closer. "You're absolutely adorable."  
  
Inu-Yasha frowned. "That's not exactly what I'm going for."  
  
"Well you are anyway, and I love it." Kagome's smile grew and her arms went up behind his neck. "Now kiss me."  
  
Inu-Yasha felt the familiar heat spread across his checks until his whole face burned with a crimson blush and he coughed into his hand, remembering too late the flowers still clutched in his palm. The ruined buttercups fell from between his fingers and Kagome spotted the ripped yellow petals as they tumbled down the front of his chest.  
  
"What're these?" She asked, saving a few and bringing them up to her face.  
  
"Uh...." Inu-Yasha's cheeks burned even more and he felt like hitting himself.   
  
"Nothing...."  
  
"These were flowers!" She looked up at him and the hanyou tried not to meet her gaze. "Weren't they?"  
  
"N-No," he lied weakly.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow and gave Inu-Yasha a pointed look. "Really?"  
  
"Well.... they were for you," he mumbled, feeling foolish. "But I wrecked them....."  
  
Kagome shook her head and smiled. "No, they're perfect. Anything you give me is perfect." She bent her head bashfully.  
  
"Kagome I...." Inu-Yasha gazed down at her and knew now was the time, he couldn't hold it back anymore. Just looking at her smile made him feel guilty. "I have something I need to tell you."   
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Inu-Yasha gently put his finger to her lips.  
  
"Wait, I have to just say it."  
  
Taking a deep breath, the hanyou steeled all his courage. It was now or never.   
  
"Kagome.... you.... you've never been in love with me." Inu-Yasha flinched at the words and closed his eyes.   
  
Kagome smiled with amusement. "That's not--"   
  
"No," Inu-Yasha shook his head. "It *is* true, and you deserve to hear it. The past few days have been a complete lie. Before you hit your head we argued and yelled at each other all the time and we never slept in the same tree, or kissed, or anything. You barely even liked me. Miroku made all this up so we could get your memory back and I went along with it because...." Inu-Yasha gulped. "Because I wanted it to be true. With my whole being, I wish you loved me, like.... like I love you...."  
  
"But Inu-Yasha, I do--"  
  
"No!" The hanyou opened his eyes and Kagome could see they were shining from restrained tears. "I have lied to you this entire time. I have been selfish and--"  
  
Kagome's hand clamped over his mouth and she looked up at him in anger.  
  
"I don't know where all this is coming from, but I will not let you guilt yourself. I AM in love with you."  
  
Inu-Yasha withdrew her hand from his face and gave her a sad look.  
  
"No, you're not. You're in love with the man I've been for the past five days, but I'm never really like this. Usually, I'm mean and violent and--"  
  
"And foolish and loud and stubborn and rude and stand-offish and tactless and you *always* take me for granted and I know," she finished simply and Inu-Yasha's mouth fell open.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I remember everything, I have since the first night."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Miroku jogged me from my short term amnesia while we were talking by the tree. You know when he was supposed to have told me that I loved you and that we'd been together? Well, he was really coming up with a plan to get you to admit that you loved me. And I went along with it because.... I wanted it to be true too."  
  
Kagome looked down self-consciously and Inu-Yasha's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You mean, you've had your memory.... this WHOLE TIME?!"  
  
The girl nodded meekly.   
  
"So all those times we kissed, and you knew?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And every night when you slept with me in the tree?"  
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
"And when you let me put my arms around you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Inu-Yasha stood flabbergasted. "Why'd you let me?"   
  
"Because," Kagome put her arms around his neck and pulled the hanyou's head down to her level. "I love you, you big moron."  
  
Inu-Yasha felt the beginnings of a smile and leaned closer.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really." She looked up at him warmly and grinned  
  
"I-I love you too, Kagome. I've always loved you." Inu-Yasha tucked some hair behind the girl's ear and bent to kiss her. As they both closed their eyes a loud crashing came from the forest and Miroku stumbled into view, pumping his arms and jumping up into the air.  
  
"YES! I KNEW HE'D SAY IT! I KNEW IT!" The monk laughed at the pair in front of him and clapped with glee.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome both looked at each other, and then at the monk.  
  
"I can't believe it, that's twice he's ruined you kissing me." Kagome rolled her eyes. "And after you worked up so much courage."  
  
"Permission to attack your cohort?" Inu-Yasha pushed up the sleeves of his robe and she nodded.  
  
"In this case, I whole-heartedly allow it."  
  
"Prepare to meet your maker monk!" Inu-Yasha cried and raced after the corrupted priest, who laughed maniacally as he ran back into the forest.  
  
Kagome smiled as the hanyou reached the line of trees and before darting away, turned back to look at her with his feelings open for the first time on his face.  
  
"Thanks Miroku," she whispered.  
  
*** THE END *** 


End file.
